When Calls The Hearties
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: Wanna Read What happens After the Season 1 Finale for Jack and Elizabeth, Well here go Hearties this story take place a few short days after the finale and this fanfic will be continuous It will never stop. Also this fanfic is based on the tweets of Elizabeth and Jack.
1. Chapter 1

When Calls The Hearties

_This fanfic is the aftermath of Jack and Elizabeth's relationship after episode 12. Also this fanfic is based on tweets from Jack and Elizabeth's twitter account . I just more detail to fit the tweets and what is going on the show._

_Chapter 1: When The Second Dates Comes_

Spring was here, birds chirping , sun shining bright on beautiful Sunday Morning in Coal Valley. Elizabeth was preparing herself for church service s. Elizabeth Thatcher looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, then glances out of the window to see Mountie Jack Thornton coming. She rushes down the stairs outside to greet him,

" Good morning, Jack. " Elizabeth said she smiles at him, and proceeds to inform him "Morning service should be beginning soon. It's a beautiful Sunday today."

Jack grins back at Elizabeth and replies, "Good morning Elizabeth. Today is a beautiful day isn't it? I will see you at church shortly,"

'I look forward to it." Elizabeth adds

Jack got up on his horse as he ride up to the go the church service as Elizabeth decided to take advantage of this beautiful day and walk to church. Elizabeth just made to church in time to greet the townspeople before service started, Elizabeth looking for Jack in midst of the crowd to find him talking to Abilgail Stanton and Bill Avery she made her way through the crowd to catch Jack and asked he would like sitting with him. She tap him the shoulder asked,

"Mind we if sit together, my dear Constable."

How could Jack not passed on such a request as he said, "I'd like that, Miss Thatcher."

The church bell rang as the townspeople sat in the outdoor church. And of course Rosemary amazed people with her singing church hymns despite her history Jack with Elizabeth was certain that Rosemary would not be a problem during Rosemary's singing Jack asked Elizabeth between breathes

"Are our plans for this afternoon still the same? He pauses) " I assure it is Without the presence of a certain Rosemary of course. Jack smiles

Elizabeth smiled and reply " I have been looking forward to all day."

Jack added "The sooner the better. Abigail has our picnic ready."

Thrity minutes later church concluded as Rosemary went towards Jack and Elizabeth and asked Jack, "So Jack did you enjoy my performance?'

Jack looked at Elizabeth as he was uncertain how to answer, Elizabeth decided to ease him by adding, "Well Rosemary, I thought sang beautifully she didn't she Jack."

Jack sighed knowing it is okay for him to pay Rosemary a complement, "Yes, I agree Elizabeth," faces Rosemary." God was pleased to that you sang to him.

Rosemary smiled and was flattered, "Why, Thank you Jack, I think God, would be even more please if you and I would sing together."

Elizabeth stunned, "Excuse me, Jack sings too."

"Why yes, Elizabeth he does, Jack, didn't you tell her."

Jack sighed as said, "I was going to during our picnic, today."

Elizabeth even more amazed and talent her constable Jack Thornton is she smiled, and said, "Well I am looking forward to an upcoming performance from you then."

Jack smiles as he is the luckiest man on earth to have an understanding woman like Elizabeth, Rosemary could by the Elizabeth and Jack's gazes there was no way she could capture Jack's attention as they walked together smiling not noticing nor saying goodbye to Rosemary . Elizabeth and Jack got to Jack's horse and Elizabeth tells jack

" If you'll saddle our horses then I'll go get ready. I haven't yet mastered that skill" Elizabeth giggles knowing ever since the first day she yet to learn how to saddle a horse

Jack agreed "Oh yes I will get the horses ready and then come get you."

Elizabeth walks away to go Abigail to thank for helping with the food of the picnic for today, Jack smiles and watches Elizabeth walk away before turning to go get the horses.

After thanking Abigail she walks back to the café to prepare for her second date with Jack she is so anxious and excited she rushes upstairs and changes. Again looks herself in the mirror and smiles. Then she hears the horse Elizabeth looks out of the window to see Mountie Jack coming. Jack ties up the horses, walks up to the door knocks as eagerly waiting for his Elizabeth to open the door, Abigail and Elizabeth hear the knock, Elizabeth asks Abigail

"How I do look"

Abigail was always honest and just had to say, "You look like a woman who is love, you beautiful as you always do."

Elizabeth smiles as replies, "Thank you, Abigail, I will get the door."

Abigail moves out Elizabeth way of the door, Elizabeth takes a deep breath to open the door to see her Mountie Jack standing in front of her showing off that handsome smile of his. Elizabeth informed Jack,

"You know you are welcome to come straight in."

Jack replies , "I certainly did not want to be presumptuous. You look beautiful, as always"

Elizabeth starts to blush as she tells Jack, "It's just a day dress. Better for riding than my church dress."

Jack interjects, "You know you would look beautiful in a flour sack." He pauses as he smiles at her radiant beauty then he asks," Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth responses, "Such the charmer... Yes...I'm ready." Elizabeth smiles and wraps her shawl around herself.

Abigail adds, "Alright I have the picnic, "Abigail holds door for Elizabeth to pass through, Elizabeth tells Abigail, "Good bye Abigail, thank you, tell Bill hello"

Elizabeth and Jack get their horses she gives Jack the picnic basket, as she saddles her horse, in fact Elizabeth saddles her horse much more successfully than in the past-glances at Jack with a smile

Elizabeth informs Jack " I'm getting better at it."

Jack chuckles, "You and I will just have to go on more rides so you can keep practicing." Then Jack climbs up on to horse after securing picnic

Twenty minutes of riding Elizabeth and Jack reached their picnic destination They both slip off their horses Elizabeth set up the picnic while Jack was securing the horses. After Jack secured the horse was curious to know what they would be eating so he asked Elizabeth,

"So what did you have Abigail fix for us?"

Elizabeth answered him, "I told her simple was best so she made sandwiches and cookies and a container of coffee, I hope that is alright?

Jack reply, "It's alright, who I'm with is more important than what we eat." Jack giving Elizabeth a wink along with a smile.

Elizabeth smiles in return telling him, "Thank you-for the picture you gave me when we-when we kissed. You are very talented at drawing."

Jack was pleased to know that someone like Elizabeth admired and appreciated his talents as he told her, "You are welcome. It is easy when you are the subject. It was the best way for me to express my feelings. So you liked it?"

Like was not the word to describe to drawling Jack gave to her she was amazing and so proud by she had to tell him that, "Yes. It's hanging on the wall in my room right now."

Jack was honor to know his talents were being appreciated and as he tells Elizabeth, "Oh well a real place of honor. I ... don't know what to say. I am glad you liked it."

Elizabeth started to wonder if her book can find anything about why she can't stop smiling because she just so happy to be in the company of Jack, she felt at ease and safe with him, no man besides her father could make feel that way. She was happy to have the love and appreciation from Jack Thornton and she wanted Jack to know how his words and the drawling meant to her.

" Jack, It does mean a lot to me. What you said to me meant a lot to me too."

Jack felt relive to hear Elizabeth say that as he reply, "I spoke from my heart. I wish I had told you sooner but it is hard for me. I am not as brave as people think."

Elizabeth admire Jack's newly found braveness and openness as she express to him, "I think you're the most brave man I know."

Now Jack was the one blushing, as he mentions, Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. "

Not only Elizabeth was amazed by Jack but the view of their picnic spot, Elizabeth felt that she was the center God's true beauty feeling that he designed this view just for her and Jack, as he she told Jack,

" Oh, Jack, this Oh, spot is beautiful. What a view!"

Jack informs her, "I love this spot & wanted to free it from any bad memories from the last time"

Elizabeth looks down as she understand the last time they in a mountain like this her heart nearly shattered with Jack new of a new post Jack then added, "That killed me to have to hurt you like that. I am sorry but I thought today would be a fresh start for this spot."

Elizabeth understood smiles at him takes his hand into hers and tells him, "I'm glad you're back in Coal Valley. I'm glad we are here again...together."

Jack smiles back as he grasps her hand, "I am happy to be back too." Then he asks Elizabeth, "You do mind in taking a walk with me." Elizabeth responses "Of course, that sounds nice."

Jack lift Elizabeth up as they took their walk together as jack told her, "Thank you. Elizabeth, I am glad you agreed to come here with me today."

Elizabeth replies, "I'm glad to be here...with you." Elizabeth seems notice that Jack is ease with this territory so she asks him, "Do you come here often since you came back to Coal Valley?"

Jack informs her, "No this is my first trip. I couldn't come here without thinking of you and when we had uncertainty... ..I didn't want to think about not having you in my life. I need you in my life."

Elizabeth admits to him, "I need you in my life too. The thought of-of you not coming back...was very hard to acknowledge."

Jack confused if she wanted to stay all she had to was ask so he reminded her, "You told me to leave. I would have stayed. I thought of nothing but you from the moment I left."

Elizabeth didn't want to be selfish as she looked down and confessed, "I wanted you to chase your dream"

Jack chuckled

Elizabeth didn't think this was funny, "What is so funny."

Jack confessed, "Elizabeth, That was an old dream. You are my present and future dream."

Elizabeth smiles as she tries her best to will away the joy tears. Elizabeth sees the sun is about to set as she asks, "I think we should be getting home."

Jack reply, "No need to rush. I have all the time in the world ... for you." Then Jackleans up on one elbow, looks at mountains and then Elizabeth as he said, "Bella" as Elizabeth smiles at Jack.

Elizabeth said, "This is a perfect view. I'd never thought I see such beauty when I first came here."

Jack added, "And the mountains aren't bad either."

Elizabeth asked, "Can we watch the sunset and walk the horse back to town."

"Actually that is great idea, because another thing I want to show you."

Elizabeth and Jack sit back down the blanket as the cuddle and watched the sunset, then they walk the horses back to Jack's place, Jack takes Elizabeth's hand and asks, "Will follow me."

"I will follow anywhere."

Jack takes Elizabeth to the plot of land where the new church and school house is building which Jack help along with a few other miners as they started on the foundation. As Jack said, "Abigail inform you have not seen the foundation of the building yet, may I ask why."

Elizabeth sighed, "Don't laugh, but fear."

Jack try not to laugh, "Fear, why, Elizabeth Thatcher, The town deserves a proper place to worship and the children deserve a proper school and so does their teacher."

Elizabeth said, "Perhaps. I'm glad Coal Valley will have a church and school soon."

Jack reply, "I know. Your dedication to them is one thing I admire about you. But you deserve a proper school.

Elizabeth suggested, "Should we head back? I assume you have lessons to prepare for tomorrow?"

Even though, Jack frowns as he doesn't want this night to end he suggests, "I do too." Turns away, walks back to horses still holding Elizabeth's hand. As they arrive back to the horses Jack tells Elizabeth,

"I have had an amazing day with you."

Elizabeth agrees and suggests, "We must do this again soon and maybe dinner this week?"

Jack was amazed how quickly Elizabeth want to do another as was now going to pass it up as reply, "Yes. That I do. Although...I wish we could stay here longer."

Elizabeth smiles and confirms, "Then it's a date." She begins to walk back to Abigail's. until Jack stops her as he calls out her name, "Elizabeth," she stops turns to see Jack running towards her. He makes it he asks, "How about, would you like to have dinner tomorrow night at Abigail's?"

Elizabeth smiles and asks "Is that also...an act of courtship?"

Jack is surprised and informs her, "Everything I do is an act of courtship" then Jack takes her hand and kisses it.

Elizabeth giggles at the touch of Jack's lips pressing on to her hand as she responses to his request, "Yes. I would be honored to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Jack the happiest man on earth said, "Great. I will see you tomorrow evening." Jack continues to hold her hand as he didn't want to let it go just yet."

Elizabeth wondering when Jack was going to let go as she adds, "Wonderful" Elizabeth miles and is a bit nervous as Jack still holds her hand so she asked," Is there anything else?"

Jack didn't realize how long he was holding her till now Jack laughs and lets go of her hand and said, "Sorry about that. Good night Elizabeth," Jack walks away smiling when he walks back to jail, glances back at Elizabeth who is walking back to Abigail's . After Jack watches Elizabeth walk inside enter the jails lays down smiling and whistling, as he can't help thinking about tomorrow night. Jack decides to go bed thinking how lucky that Elizabeth acknowledges him and seems to feel for him as he feels for her

_Chapter 2 will have it as I can need to finish a research project first but will try to have chapter 2 done by next week. Please review, comment, favorite me and this story. This story will last for a while till us #Hearties get the confirmation on a Season 2 till then I hope this help ease the withdrawl._


	2. Chapter 2

When Calls The Hearties

_Thank you Hearties for the support of chapter one, and I decided under requests of non facebook users they wanted to read Jack and Elizabeth Journal entries along with the twitter feeds. So chapter 2 is about the inter most thoughts Jack and Elizabeth._

_Chapter 2: Call in Writing One's Feelings_

Jack Thornton was eager for Elizabeth's School lesson to end so he can confirm. What time he should arrive at Abigail's for dinner. He walking to the saloon until the shop keeper stop him,

"Constable Thornton, your package has come for you."

Jack confused as he did not order anything as told the shop keeper, "I'm sorry but I did not order anything."

Shop keep try to play cool as smirked and inform him, "Well you must have an admirer then, because this is for you, enjoy." Shop keeper handed Jack the package. Before opening the package Jack saw an envelope address to him which of course he doubt it was in Elizabeth's handwriting. Jack did not waste anytime as he open the envelope first, as it was a letter which he read.

_Dearest Jack,_

_I thought it best since you gave me a little piece of you with the drawling, that you do the same, and give you a Journal to what you want draw, write whatever your heart calls you to do so. I think this journal will help be brave enough in expressing your feelings to you and I. Thank you for making my life in Coal Valley a blessing. Enjoy_

_Your Dearest Elizabeth._

Jack open the the package, and saw the how beautiful the journal was. Jack never though in million years how even more happy he was in this moment and how lucky he was to have Elizabeth in his life. He skim through the journal to see ton of blank pages except for one. Which Jack noticed Elizabeth had written a inscription a bible quote from **1 Corinthians 13:4–8a**

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. (NIV)_

Something just sprang inside of Jack, as he did not longer care whether Elizabeth's lesson was done or not he need to see her thank her for such an amazing gift, he rushed across the street as he was running down townspeople and horses. Jack succeed in not dying by being run down he enter the saloon not having a care in the world who was here or not. He enter the saloon as his sight were on Elizabeth Thatcher on were desk. Elizabeth was writing in her Journal as children were reading. She wrote,

_Dear Journal,__  
__As I see the progress taking place on our new church and schoolhouse, I've been reflecting upon my first days in Coal Valley. Some parts are humorous now. But they were not so much when they occurred!__  
__I truly don't remember what I was expecting when I first set foot in Coal Valley. Having not known the way life is in the West I had probably thought up wild ideas that, though not true, were brought to reality by sister's ingenious imagination. Even still, my stagecoach being robbed on day one was not in my itinerary! I still wonder to this day what Abigail saw in me. My first hours and few days in Coal Valley were by no means a testament to my good reputation. I still chuckle when I think about the high-pitched squeal I released upon seeing the mouse in the saloon as I spoke seriously with the ladies of the town.  
And then when I first met Jack...His discovery of his purpose in being assigned to Coal Valley did not please him whatsoever! But then I think we both discovered that God had brought us to Coal Valley for a reason. This town was in need of hope. And perhaps we both were and still are an intricate part of delivering new life to a town in need of it most. And the fact that God brought the two of us together is the completion of it all. I do pray that I will be here in Coal Valley for a long time. This is my home. And I hope to be by Jack's side also for a long time to come._

After finishing her entry she unexpected sweep off her, by Jack pick her up hugging in front of the whole class as she notice the class smirking and giggling at them. Elizabeth not used this kind of display of affection establish from she pleaded,

"Constable Jack Thornton, as I am flattered by this display of affection I rather we do it after class."

Jack was lost in his happiness that he didn't the Elizabeth was still the middle of her lesson. So he tamed himself down by putting down Elizabeth back on her feet, as he apologizes,

"Sorry, Ms, Thatcher, and children, forgive for the interruption, I was just... um"

Jack trying to come up with acceptable excuse for children to understand his interruption but he was happy to have Gabe to explain by saying.

"It is okay, Constable Jack, I think we all know you feel about Ms. Thatcher. Were happy for both of you."

Elizabeth and Jack look at each as Elizabeth reply, "Thank you class, and Gabe, now back to your reading as me and Constable Thornton need to have a chat about classroom matters."

Elizabeth took Jack's arm pull back to saloon door, as Jack immediately started to again apologizing,

"Forgive me, Elizabeth I was so happy, I got to eager in expressing my joy."

Elizabeth asked "For what reason may, I ask."

Jack chuckled, "You have already forgotten that, you order this for me." as Jack show her the letter and journal."

Elizabeth sighed, "That incompetent shop keep, he was suppose to give to you."

Jack stunned and concern look on his face "What"

Elizabeth saw the concern and she interacted, "No, I mean the gift is intended for you, it just I wanted to be the one to give it after our dinner tonight, to thank you for the gift you gave me."

"Oh I see" said Jack, "Well, thank you Elizabeth for the gift, and to be honest I happy was given this way, but yes I do that you have given it yourself."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wish so too."

Jack added "Do not worry, though Elizabeth."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"Because we have a lot more occasions to give gifts." Jack smiles

Elizabeth smiled as she agreed, "You are right, so there is anything else Constable before return to my class."

"Yes, there is one more thing, What time should I arrive at Abilgail's tonight?"

Elizabeth told him, "Does 7 work?"

Jack leaning whisper in her ear, as the children were watching every moment rather read, as they kept quiet to hear him whisper, " 7 is perfect my sweet Elizabeth as I cannot wait, I am most grateful for the gift." he leans back up before he leave Jack gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. The class could contain their emotion as they could not but singing in unison.

"Jack and Elizabeth seating a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come loves then comes marriage, there is little Jack in baby carriage."

Elizabeth says, "Enough, back to your reading." then looks at Jack to tell him, "You better go."

Jack tips his hat, and like the gentleman he is, leaves Elizabeth to finish her lesson.

Jack returns to jail, put his new journal on the table, takes a sit on his desk looks at the journal for minutes, as he his dog Rip trots over to him barks, Jack smiles at Rip pets him and tells him,

"I Know boy, I should try to write something but what."

He sits back to see the picture he took of Elizabeth at his favorite spot. Then he grabs a ink and pen and slides his journal towards him opens the first page and starts to write the following.

_Dear Journal,_

_Is that how you are suppose to start one of these things? I have no idea, I will have to ask __Elizabeth Thatcher__for some tutoring on the art of keeping a journal. I do know she keeps one (will not tell me if I am mentioned in__it but I suspect I am) and she seems so composed and understands her feelings and emotions even when they are difficult that I thought this might be worth a try. I seem to have great difficulty expressing what is in my heart especially to her. I just find myself at a loss for words. I have definitively said the wrong thing enough times that I do not want to take a chance of saying something wrong and losing her. I have always had a hard time expressing my feelings with words. I feel much more comfortable with my art and so I think I will include some of that here as well. Today I am including a small version of the picture I just gave Elizabeth. Just looking at this picture brings me back to that day. At Elizabeth's request I thought long and hard about my feelings and kept coming back to the same conclusion - she is the one and only for me and is my present and my future. Once I realized that I had to figure out how to tell her what I was feeling so I decided to draw a picture of us. I thought she would like it as it was from after our first date but before I had to share the devastating news of my new post. That posting turned out to be fortuitous because even after I told her I was staying Elizabeth told me I had to go and it was after I left that my feelings became crystal clear and I knew who I was meant to be with and just had to find a way back to her. Capturing the Tolliver gang made that possible since I was given my choice of posts. Coal Valley was my answer, probably a little too vociferously for my superiors but that is alright because I was headed home. I will say Rosemary showing up did throw me for a loop but again I think that was fortuitous because it forced me to face my past head on and realize the strength of my true feelings for Elizabeth. And the one way I could think to show her was my picture. She loved it and when she told me she was not going anywhere I could not help myself and I kissed her. I was pretty glad she did not recoil in fear and actually kissed me back. I know our path will not be smooth and without obstacles but I think together we can overcome anything and I think we have begun on a wonderful journey together._

Then Jack ends his first journal entry with a picture of him and Elizabeth's kiss, to reminded of the moment and feelings. After this sketch, he put his journal in the cabinet of his desk along with his art supplies. He got up from his went over RIP gave another pet on the head and said,

"Wish me luck, tonight RIP."

Jack then put on his hat left the Jail, to make his rounds of Coal Valley. He hope times passes by as he eager for tonight's date.

_Chapter 3 will be the date promise I just thought this chapter gives good introductions of Jack and Elizabeth's journal entries which there will be more of them._


	3. Chapter 3

When Calls the Hearties

_Sorry for being slow here, life get in the way, but #Hearties this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy_

_Chapter 3: When One's Heart is Called to Love_

It was 5minutes close to 6 O'clock, as it was coming onto to dusk on Cold Valley, Most families were at home gathering for dinner, but for Constable Jack Thornton, the wait was over, as he was dressed in his best suit once again to be the company of his lady love, Miss. Elizabeth Thatcher he thought it would to arrive early and awaiting in meeting Elizabeth at Abigail's Cafe for dinner. He knock on the door, hoping to gleam at the sight of Elizabeth's Beauty, but surprising it was Abilgial who answered the door instead and greeted him,

"_Why, Hello there, Jack, How may I help you this evening?"_

Jack answered, _"I am meeting, Elizabeth, here for dinner, I know I am early, I just can't wait to see her."_

Abigail understood as let Jack in the cafe, _"You may come in, Jack and wait, it is just, Well know, Elizabeth, she always wants to look her absolute best, and especially for you._

Jack admired by that thought and thanked Abigail, _"Thank you, Abigail, I didn't want to wait in the Jail anymore."_

Jack finds an open table for 2 in the corner and sits down to wait, smiling as he thinks of Elizabeth_ . _Abigail decides to leave Jack to his thoughts as she informs Jack,

"_I am going to check on Elizabeth, See what is keeping her, and then I will start on your apperizters,"_

Jack replied, _"Thank you, Abigail, not only you are an amazing hostess but good friend, I am sure once Noah is clear of any wrong doing this place will be filled again."_

Abigail smirked and walked upstairs, to Elizabeth's room, she noticed that Elizabeth was dressed in a beautiful maroon gown. Elizabeth turned and asked,

"_Well, How do I look, does it look to forward for me to wear?'"_

Abigail was shocked in how insecure Elizabeth was feeling as She thought Elizabeth looked stunning, So she admits to Elizabeth,

"_Elizabeth, you are stunning, tonight, Why are you so insecure for?"_

Elizabeth shaking her head as she was not insecure, but nervous,

"_I am not insecure, just nervous, tonight will be third date with Jack and this I want.."_

"_You want to be prefect," _Abigail finishing Elizabeth's sentence as she inform her, _"Sad to inform you Elizabeth nothing is prefect."_

Elizabeth sighed but there was one aspect about tonight that Elizabeth wanted to be prefect and she was not sure how it could be so she asked for Abigail's advice,

"_Abigail, can I ask you some personal questions?"_

"_Depends, but no harm in asking?"_

Elizabeth took a deep breath there was no turning back as she asked,

"_When you and Noah were courting, which one of said, I love you, first."_

Abigail smiled as she still remembers as clear as day her courting days with Noah, even though he made the first move in asking her out, she always love Noah ever since the first day he enter the school house, and she remembered after the third date she could not contain her feelings as she was the one who said "I love you" first.

So Abigail told Elizabeth, _"I did,"_

Elizabeth sighed, _"How?"_

Abigail confused, _"How What?'_

"_How did you tell him?, You loved him?"_

Abigail finally understood the meaning of this questioning, she didn't to frighten her by admitting she knew that Elizabeth was in love with Jack, and Abigail was happy for her after all, Elizabeth's has done for her and the children of Coal Valley, Elizabeth deserved to be happy and in love, So Abigail sat Elizabeth down on her bed and told her the best way to say "I love you."

"_Elizabeth, the best advice, a woman like me to give you in saying I love you to man you love, is simple just saying it, because it is not about the place or time, it is about how you are feeling."_

"_But what if... he doesn't say back?" _Elizabeth asked

Abigail replied, _"Men say I love you in different ways, my Noah, when I told him, he didn't say anything all he did was kiss me for the first time, and that when I realize even though he didn't say did not have to say it, as the kiss clarify how he felt for him, actually, they first time he told me he loved me is when he propose to me."_

Elizabeth smiled, and said, _"Thank you," _

Abigail gave Elizabeth hug and told her, _" Now. Go to the man you love, and Elizabeth remembered when you feel it, just say it."_

After her chat with Abigail, she takes a breathe and heads downstairs to meet and greet with the man she loves, Jack Thornton. Elizabeth enters the dinning room and starts looking for Jack. And then there was patiently sitting and waiting for her, Jack turns sees Elizabeth amazed by her beauty he stand immediately upon seeing Elizabeth. Elizabeth' smiled always admired by Jack's matters she walks towards him, and greets him,

"_Good Evening, Jack"_

Jack smiles, and tells her, _ "__Good evening Elizabeth. You look beautiful tonight and well every night_

Elizabeth begins to blush as asks, _" __I trust you are well also?__ "_

Jack informs her,_ I am better now (smiles) would you like to sit? _Jack holds chair for her.

Elizabeth replies "_Sure." (Smiles and sits down) _

Jack pushed in chair as Elizabeth sits and then sits across from her) asks her

"_How was school today?"_

Elizabeth informed him, "_Well, it is was good, but the children could stop gossiping about your public display of your affection towards me."_

Jack blushed, "_Well that is good you had a good learning day with your student, but again I apologize for public outburst, I was just so happy about the gift you gave me, which I have already started writing, but can I asked, how does one start a journal."_

Elizabeth said, _"Well, Jack it is pretty simple, just to write how one is feeling I just start writing like I am writing a letter to family, or to you when you left Coal Valley."_

"_I see, Thank you for having dinner with me." _Jack told her

Elizabeth reply, _"You're Welcome, it is an honor."_

Jack smiles, _"It is I who is honored. Are you hungry? "_

"_Yes! I'm starving." _Elizabeth said,

"_Good me too. Have any recommendations? " _Jack informs Elizabeth

Elizabeth suggests, _"__You pick. I'll let you surprise me."_

Jack recommends, "_Well Bill has been raving about the beef stew, how does that sound? "_

:_"Sounds wonderful."_Elizabeth Smiles

Jack mentions, _" Okay that is decided. Tell me what you would like to talk about? "_

Elizabeth starts getting nervous as she had no clue I mean she did, she wanted to talk about how she was feeling but she could not find the right words. So instead of using word she chuckles instead out loud for Jack to hear, as he chuckles along with her and asks,

"_What, What is the Joke?"_

Elizabeth covers her mouth which is full of chuckles and giggles as she tells him,

"_Nothing. (Smiles) I'm just glad to be here with-with you. "_

"_And me with you. I am happy to sit and just look at you," _Jack smirks

Elizabeth blushes slightly-then Abigail comes with their dinner. Jack tells Abigail, _"Thank you, this looks delicious"_

Jack waits on Elizabeth to eat first, Elizabeth begins to eat. Jack eats as well, but Jack notice the silence between chewing as he swallowed his first piece of his meal Jack asked Elizabeth.

"_So are we just going to eat in silence "_

Elizabeth replies, _"__No, silly. I'm-I'm sorry if I've been so quiet.__"_

Jack informs her, _" __No apology necessary. I am happy to just have your company.__"_

Elizabeth adds, _"Me too."_

"_When dinner is done would you like to come sit on the porch at the jail with me? "_ Jack requests.

Elizabeth accepts his request_, "__I would love to.__"_

Jack smiles, _"__good. Let me know when you are ready.__ "_

Elizabeth stands up, said,_" I'm ready." _Jack Offers his arm. Elizabeth accepts Jack's arm, slipping her arm inside his to proceed outside together. Jack walks with Elizabeth up to the jail and offers her a chair) _Would you like a blanket for your lap?_ (Pets Rip).

Elizabeth replies, _"No. I'm fine."_

"_Ok "_Jack said_ and_ sits next to Elizabeth and gazes at her as she watches people and asks

"_Have I thanked you for having dinner with me? "_

Elizabeth giggles, _"You have...I think. "_

Jack chuckles too, and states, _" Well I can't thank you enough. I have so enjoyed your company "_

" _I've enjoyed your company just as well.__ " _Elizabeth added

Jack hated the idea that night has passed by already and he knew it had to end so he told Elizabeth.

"_I know you probably have lessons to prepare so whenever you want I will walk you home "_

Elizabeth reaches to place her hand on Jack's hand, and said .

"_I was thinking about that day when you told that no matter what it was I needed that I could come to you night or day. Thank you for that, Jack. You are the most noble man I know. "_

Jack looks into her eyes, squeezes her hand and said,

"_I meant every word. If you ever have the smallest care you come to me. Promise me you will come to me if you ever need even the smallest thing "_

This was the moment, the feeling Abigail was told Elizabeth about she felt very bless for this love God has given and she needed to tell Jack now,

"_I promise. I love you, Jack. And that will not change. Nor will I ever hesitate to come to you. "_

Jack stunned in the words that just came out of Elizabeth's mouth, he raised his eyebrows and was grinning ear to ear he asked Elizabeth

" _You love me, Elizabeth?"_

Jack reaction satisfy enough as was not excepting Jack to say it back and she reply,

"_Yes, Yes, I do, Jack."_

Jack turns to Elizabeth & takes both of her hands,

"_Do you know how incredibly happy that makes me" _he smiles and he said back,

" _I love you Elizabeth "_

Elizabeth so happy as she no doubt in mind he loved her, and she told him,

"_I know. And I am happy...that-that I stayed here in Coal Valley. And I'm glad you decided to come back for good. "_

Elizabeth and Jack grasp both of their hands as they stand together both of nervously happy as they are embarking in the new step of relationship, Jack steps close to Elizabeth & looks around & seeing no one leans & kisses her. Elizabeth leans accepts and returns his kiss. After the kiss Jack looks into her strokes her cheek, and asks,

" _Do you know how incredibly lucky I am to be here with you? "_

Elizabeth replies, _"Yes. Just I am blessed to be here with you. "_

Jack so happy he hated to have this night to end but it had to and he said,

" _I hate to say it but if I don't walk you home now I won't want to & no need to give anyone fodder for gossip."_ Jack offers arm to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckles, "_Very true." _She accepts his arm as they proceed to walk the boardwalk. Jack walks her to her door, and says,

"_Good night Elizabeth. You are enchanting." _

He lifts her hand & kisses back,

"_Will I see you tomorrow? "_

Elizabeth smiles while stifling a grin, and says,

"_Good night, Jack. And yes. I think you will be seeing me. I am the schoolteacher."_

"_Yes ma'am. I will see you tomorrow then. " _Jack smiles as he turns and walks away, turns about halfway & waves before going inside. Elizabeth waves back in return as she then turns to go inside the café and up the stairs with a never-ending smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

When Calls the Hearties

Chapter 4: When One tends to worry

It was early Sunday morning just as the sun was rising, before every church service he does his duty as constable and makes his rounds around the town and mountains of Coal Valley. Elizabeth had awoken earlier that morning to glance at her window peering to see the beautiful sun glaring in on Coal Valley as to peer out to her Jack, in the distance doing a morning patrol as he is now dressed in his shining red serge uniform. Jack is hoping to return before sunrise to prepare in meeting Elizabeth for church services. Elizabeth and Jack are unaware that a storm was pushing through Coal Valley, unaware of the dangers that might lie ahead.

Elizabeth is dressed and ready for church waiting for Jack to accompany her to church, after waiting a half an hour Elizabeth grabs her bible and walks to church. Unfortunately, through there was slight difficulty as it was pouring down raining in Coal Valley, she rushed to see Abigail by the saloon waving at her to come inside for church due the heavy rain. Before entering the saloon Elizabeth asked,

"Abigail, have you seen Jack?"

"No, why?"

"Well, he was supposed to accompany to church today, and have not seen him since he left to make his rounds around Coal Valley."

Abigail assuring Elizabeth, "Do not fret, Elizabeth, I'm sure Jack will make his enterance later and have good explanation why he didn't come."

Elizabeth now in sour after leaving hanging by Jack she told Abigail, "Yeah, he have a good explaination."

Elizabeth and Abigail enter church together as they and sit down, as Rosemary makes herself comfortable seating by Elizabeth and says,

" Good, Miss Thatcher, what a rainy day, what a shame? "

"There is no shame in worshiping Jesus in Saloon, as long the people have a good faith in him."

"Amen to that, Elizabeth" added Abigail.

"Indeed, but hold where is Jack? I thought you two were attached to the hip. Is there trouble in paradise?" Rosemary asked even though it was not her place to ask such things.

Elizabeth biting her tongue as she was Godly woman, and so with the upmost politeness informed her, "No, Rosemary, no trouble at all, if you must know Jack is off doing his rounds in patrolling and protecting the town of Coal Valley."

Rosemary sighed completely smitten with Jack dedication and service to Coal Valley she just had to stand and say aloud to the town of Coal Valley.

"Dear, townspeople, l think we send our extra prayers to my loyal" she coughed, as Elizabeth was stunned to hear say that, "Excuse me, Our loyal, Mountie and Constable Jack Thornton."

Rosemary sat down and winked at Elizabeth as the people in Coal Valley clapped and bow their heads for Jack safe return home. After prayer, people greeted as Rosemary wondering off, Abigail reminded Elizabeth,

"Just remember, Jack's love and devotion to you, If you don't see him at church I'm sure he will come by for lunch."

Elizabeth was grateful for Abigail to ease her worries about Jack, she hope and trusted that God would protect Jack and bring him safely. Elizabeth prays that it would be soon rather than later for her panic starts to kick in. After church Elizabeth sits in an empty café starring a the window that dripping raindrops. Elizabeth sits at the table where she is at still worried about Jack as she has yet to hear nothing from him.

Abigail comes back with tea and a plate of biscuits, "here you are Elizabeth.'

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth not all that hungry or do anything expect sit, wait and pray for miracle to come and then had an idea, as she asked Abigail, "Should I go look for him?"

Abigail reply, "I don't know. It's quite dark outside. Elizabeth, I don't think Jack would want to risk your life to save his and besides I think is capable of taking care of himself I'm sure he will be back tomorrow. "

Elizabeth said, "I know you're right. " Elizabeth smiles in knowing that God is with Jack and he will be home soon. Elizabeth then finishes eating her biscuits, as Abigail goes to door to turn the cafe sign around from "Open" to "closed"

It is close to midnight as the rain stopped pouring over Coal Valley the clouds clearing revealing the stars and shining the moon down above the town. Elizabeth was sleep till she heard a knock the door, Abigail was already downstairs making some tea as she could not sleep she open the door, it was Jack, Abigail screamed,

"Elizabeth, it is Jack he has returned." Jack said nothing a fell on the floor, Abigail trying her best to lift him up. Elizabeth made downstairs to see Jack leaning on Abigail she rushed towards him, screamed,

"Oh, my God, Jack!" She runs over to him and nearly leaps to embrace Jack.

Jack returns her embrace, and in a shivering voice tells her, "I am so sorry I missed church and am a bit wet."

Elizabeth in tears of Joy and worry thinking the absolute worst, she was just so happy he was home and safe as she was praising God, but she needed to know, "What happened? I was so worried!"

Jack could hear sobs and he hating the sound of it, telling her, "Please don't cry. I never want to make you cry. I am so sorry."

Elizabeth's sobs turn to soft chuckles as she told him, "I was just so worried that Gowen's men may have..." Her words trail off as she did not want to image that if Gowen's men did do such a thing.

But Jack assures her by informing her, while wiping the tears from her face, "I am fine. Wet but fine. Those goons would be no match for me. I could handle them but they are not what kept me. I am fine and I am so sorry I caused you one moment of worry."

Elizabeth was so please to hear that as she said, "I am just glad you are here now. Would you like to be seated? We have some hot tea here."

"No, no please don't go to any trouble. I just need to go to the jail and get out of these wet clothes . . ." Jack insisted

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and manages a smile, realizing she still has hold of his hand. Jack notices this tells Elizabeth, " I just wanted to apologize to you. I would like to make it up to you. I would like to make you supper and explain once I have dried out. You name the day. That is if Abigail would let me cook here as I don't have a proper stove."

"I don't think Abigail would mind. " Elizabeth smiles and asks Abigail, "Would you Abigail?"

Abigail looks at jack and adds, "Not at all jack you pick the day and the kitchen is yours."

Jack turns to Elizabeth telling her, "You tell me when. I will stop by tomorrow after school and you tell me day and I will cook. But now I must get out these clothes I am freezing. Good night and again I am sorry. Also can I have my hand back."

Elizabeth playfully replies, "Maybe. And tomorrow evening is perfect."

"Alright. Tomorrow it is. I will make supper. I will ask you not try and steal any of my secrets. "Jack insists

"Alright. " Elizabeth says as she slowly releases his hand and adds, " I look forward to it."

Jack and Elizabeth both reluctantly move to the door, Jack stops turns to Elizabeth and said, "it is a date. See you tomorrow. And again I am so sorry."

Elizabeth leans towards Jack kisses him on the check and whispers in his ear, "I love you, Jack."

Jack in dazed says nothing except smiles at the woman he loves closing the door, Jack walks happy to know the warmth from Elizabeth kiss and words will keep him warm till he make is home to dry off.

It was Monday morning the birds singing, and the sun was shining bright over Coal Valley. Elizabeth was happily walked to the saloon to prepare class, as she was happy to know that Jack was home safely. What she didn't expect was to arrive to at saloon with a small a note on her desk with a single spring flower, the note which stated

_Dear Elizabeth, I am so sorry._ _.if I caused you 1 moment of worry or to shed 1 tear. I am so looking forward to supper tonight. Love, Jack_

Elizabeth's heart was melted by Jack's gracious words as the smelt the beautiful flower, Elizabeth got entrance by Jack that she didn't notice her class entering as it took the class to scream on top their lungs to snap her back into reality, as she apologized

"Sorry. Class, I was…" her holding her up the spring flower."

Gabe added, "It is okay Miss, Thatcher, you are just a woman in love, we can understand that. We are happy for you and Constable Jack, you two are prefect each other, we like seeing you happy."

Elizabeth smiled, "Why thank you, Gabe, but let's change the subject and talk about how flowers grow."

After learning about flowers Elizabeth calls out, ""Class dismissed for lunch," she calls and the children file out of the saloon as her gaze moves to the note on her desk from Jack. Jack notices the kids start to head back into school he gathers packages together and hurries across to the cafe to begin preparing supper. Jack watches out the jail window for the kids to go back to class after lunch and recess.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Part 3

Chapter 5- Dinner soon calls

Elizabeth dismiss the class for recess she watch her students rush out the door with their lunch pails and went out the door to eat lunch and play. Elizabeth went out with them. Elizabeth step out into the sunlight she looked to see the amazement of God 's natural creation of the blue sky with the clouds standing out above her.

She smiled and said aloud,

"Thank you, God for a beautiful day"

She looked at the children playing Gabe shouted out for her and pointed to his left.

"Ms. Thatcher look, constable jack is coming on his horse"

She looked to her left to see her knight and shining constable Jack Thornton riding towards her. She smiled as he looked at him looking handsome and strong. While riding towards his Elizabeth, as she was beautiful and radiant in the midst of the sunlight. He stop his horse in front of her smiled and said,

"Good afternoon, Ms. Thatcher ."

"Good afternoon, Constable, I see you are done with your rounds for the day"

"Yes, Madem, on my way home to prepare a wholesome meal for a wholesome woman."

"Why, I am sure she is lucky to think that this woman feels loved and appreciate by you"

"I am the lucky one, Elizabeth." He tips his hat on her smiles and winks at and whispers to her, "Will see you, tonight, my love, come to Abigail's by at 7pm, dinner will be ready."

She smiled and whisper, "I will be there , my constable "

jack smiled and said out loud, "Gotta ride off now, Good day children, and Ms. Thatcher."

Kids screamed out as he ride off, "See you soon, Constable, Jack"

Elizabeth giggled, "Okay, student's recess is over, back to learning."

Children got the lunch pails and walked back inside before Elizabeth went back inside she watched Jack ride off till she couldn't see him anymore then she enter the saloon. Jack rode as fast as he could to Abigail's cafe. He made to it Abigail's panting and heaving he tied his story knock on the door. Abigail opened it, she was concerned to see Jack out of breathe she asked,

"Jack, what's wrong, come in you look like you are about to faint."

She helped him inside the cafe. Abigail gave him a place to sit down and catch his breathe,

Abigail went to the kitchen to give a class of water. She handed him the glass he panted, "Thank you, Abilgail."

"Jack, what is a matter, I hope nothing is wrong, is Elizabeth okay."

Jack shaking his head, "I am sorry, to make you worry, Elizabeth is okay. It is just, I need to ask you something?"

Abigail said, "Ask away"

"I need you to teach me to cook ."

She giggled, "alright jack I would happy to"

Chapter 6- When the hunger for curiosity calls

It was 6:30pm, Elizabeth could help but curious she knew Jack had something up his sleeve. So right after school she is got dress in fanciest dress out her closet put it on, adjusted her hair, and grab her scarf and walked out the door. She walked to Abigail's cafe she followed the smell of rib roast cooking .

She saw the lights on before entering the cafe she thought she could take a peek in what Jack was doing but she could not see him. So Elizabeth try to see if could try to sneak in without being notice she quietly open the door left it open make sure that she did not make sound she steady took off her shoes tippy toed towards the kitchen hearing Jack and Abigail mumbling and making sounds the kitchen she peak her head in the kitchen almost nearly blown her covered when she saw Jack in a pink apron making up a pie. Jack and Abigail were having a good time together laughing and cooking she happy the two people she loved the most right now were enjoying each other's accompany and she wanted to be apart of that, and so she came out.

"Well look at you two, having fun with out me."

Jack walked over to Elizabeth kissed on her the cheek, "You are here, early. Dinner is not quiet ready yet."

"I see that, can I help"

Jack sighed, "As much I appreciate the offer I don't want to make a mess of your nice dress"

Elizabeth told him, "I can always change, besides I need to learn how to cook and why not learn from best."

Jack sighed, "What about, us being alone night?"

She kissed Jack on the lips, told him,

"After we cook dinner, okay if you excuse let me change and I will help the rest of the cooking."

Jack chuckled watch Elizabeth leave he turn to Abigail. He told her, "God love that woman no matter how she fails at cooking she stills wants to try to cook."

Abigail added, "Maybe, this time she can actually learn from the person she loves and trusts with all her heart."

"You have a good point, Abigail."

Abigail asked, "Do want me to leave? So you two can be alone."

Jack said, "No, she want to learn to cook from the both us."

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit"

Elizabeth return and said,"Let's cook"

Jack and Abigail sighed and prayed that them teaching Elizabeth to cook will work and help Elizabeth be the woman she alway to be a woman that cook and provide for herself.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After watching and learning from Abigail and Jack, Elizabeth was able to make Pasta with meat sauce. When Abigail saw the two setting up dinner she walked upstairs to give them privacy.

Elizabeth felt accomplish she what she did today with jack she was so happy she had to thank Jack. As he sat down Elizabeth pretended to trip on his lab he catch her. She kissed him on the lips and hugged him and whisper

"Thank you for teaching how to finally cook properly. You are such an inspiration in my life and I love you Jack Thornton"

He kissed back and said. "I love you, my dearest Elizabeth and I admire your dedication and unwillingness to fail you inspire me

She kisses me again gets off his lap they being having their dinner

r. They didn't talk much but smirk at each other thinking about their pending future. But Jack asked,

"So ready for summer."

"Yes, it will nice to have some free time in my hands"

"Three months is a lot of free time. Are you planning on going home for the summer? I am sure you miss your family?

Elizabeth said, "I was considering it and yes I do miss my family but."

Jack asked "But what" Jack eating his rib roast

Elizabeth playing with her food, told finish her sentence, "But I have you to consider after I decided to make you and Coal Valley my new home."

Jack drop his fork and knife reaches for her hand tells her

"Elizabeth, don't let me stop from seeing your family, if you miss them to see them."

"But what if, they urge me to stay." Elizabeth asked

"I am sure, they try to because they love you and they want you to stay." Jack reply

Elizabeth admitted, "If I tell them that I made Coal Valley my home they fear they will never see again go away from the face of the earth just like my auntie Elizabeth"

"Your name sake, what does have to with us?"

She giggled and told him the story of her Auntie Elizabeth, "Jack my Aunt came to do this town just like I did she met a man named Wynn, who has lived coal valley for years and he himself was a Mountie my aunt and Wynn got married rather quickly after falling in love at the Mountie ball and my father his sister told his father about them before they could and the family disowned her."

Jack sighs feeling heartbroken about Elizabeth's tale of her aunt and Wynn and he admits "Elizabeth we are not Elizabeth and Wynn, yes there might be similarities but we are not them and when the time is right Elizabeth and whenever you're ready to take the next step with me. I want to spend the rest of my life teaching you as you taught me to have in love that is able to overcome all obstacles"

Elizabeth got out from chair facing Jack and demanded, "Constable Jack Thornton if you are proposing marriage I suggest

you ask me properly." Standing tall but hope for Jack to get down one knee.

Jack's heart race he stood up from his chair and ask Elizabeth,

"And how does want to ask the woman he loves to marry him ?"

Elizabeth sits down surprise in his question after he did propose marriage once. So she told him,

Abigail unwilling does not what is going on as she heads downstairs to get some water she stop at the end of the stair to hear Elizabeth tell Jack.

"I'm surprise Jack, I know to propose marriage and didn't go well as you hoped, but something good came out it brought you here to me. I know this selfish today but I am Rosemary said no, because it brought me to you. Jack I know your proposal to be special but thing is every moment I have with you is special and I know you feel the same way. So please whenever your heart is ready and willing to ask me. I will be seating here waiting."

Abigail tries not to weep for joy for Elizabeth and Jack she knew this day would come but she prayed for Jack courage to soar asked Elizabeth for her hand.

Jack says nothing he walks towards her he get down on one knee by her side and he tells her " I don't have a ring" Jack said wanting propose but couldn't without or proper permission from her father.

Elizabeth told him, "It doesn't matter,"

Jack sighed "It matters to me, want do things right, ask for your father's permission give you a ring you deserve."

Abigail went back upstairs to find her engagement ring Noah gave her she was amaze after keep safe that it still glow and shine. She grasped on it place it over her heart and said out loud up to the heavens telling Noah,

"Noah, I love you, I will always, but this right symbol love and commitment. A commitment that my two friends who I love dearly want and giving Jack his ring is the right thing to do. And I hope that you accept my decision."

Abigail walks back downstairs sees Jack still one knee telling Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I love you I want to marry you spent the rest of my life with you."

Elizabeth knew something was coming, "But" Jack kisses assuring his love her by telling her

"But I want you to respect my wishes in waiting a bit longer, I promise you, Elizabeth thatcher I am going to marry and I will ask you someday but first Let me settle things first."

Elizabeth sighs touches his face strokes leans and kisses him, and said, "You are an honorable man, Jack Thornton, I love you and I respect your wishes"

Abigail looks at her engagement ring looks up knowing giving Jack the ring is the right thing to do. She walks back upstairs to wait for the right moment to give Jack the ring. Jack stand up kisses Elizabeth's forehead and then heads back to their dinner. They ended the night by Elizabeth walking Jack to the door they kissed good night. Elizabeth goes. Up stairs looks out the window to see walking home she looks up to starry sky to see and shooting star she closes her eyes and makes a wish and At the same moment Jack looks up at night sky to see the same shooting star closes his eyes and wishes for the same thing Elizabeth as they both say outline

"Dear lord, as I wished upon this shooting star that it is your will for us to make the dedication of our love by being husband and wife

Chapter 8 coming soon


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8: When one calls to be patient

The sun was rising over the town Coal Valley. Before starting his round Jack was planned on going to Abigail's to get his usual breakfast. He walked over to Abigail's he stop for second to look up the window know his beautiful Elizabeth was sleeping possible dream of their pending future engagement having so much hope and expectation. Jack prayed that Elizabeth would be patient and now how be disappointed in how he proposes. But he is smiles at Elizabeth's window knowing that there are things that need to be accomplish before first before asking her hand in marriage.

After a small prayer of patience and hope, Jack enter Abigail's cafe. Abigail sees prepares his usual she gets out the ring out of secrete cookie jar where she place in this morning. Jack enter the kitchen greeted her,

"Good morning, Abigail, I appreciate you helping me and Elizabeth last night ."

Abigail a bit nervous but smiled and reply,"No problem, here is your usual."

She him a cup of black coffee, Jack tells her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" then she decided it was time to tell him and give the ring.

"Jack if you mind before heading out for you rounds that we talk about something"

Jack took a sip of his coffee as he said, "Of course, we talk about Abigail, mind if we sit."

Abigail lead Jack to the dinning room. They sat at the table, and jack sat his coffee aside, and asked,

"You have my attention, Abigail."

She sighed as she was grasping on to her engagement ring she was about give him, but first she need to apologize

"Jack, I need for you to forgive me"

Jack chuckled "Why on earth for, Abigail, I don't recall you doing anything wrong."

"But I have, Jack, you see, I'm sorry, but I have overheard your private conversation with Elizabeth about marriage."

Jack sighed, "Oh, Abigail, it is okay"

Abigail said "No! It is not! Jack! You see I know, how hard it is especially a man in your position to make a vow of marriage to the woman you love."

"Abigail, don't need to worry have very intention in marrying Elizabeth. It is just going to take some time and patience." Jack inform Abigail trying to reassure her of his commitment to Elizabeth.

Abigail admitted, " That is what fears me the most, Jack. That time and patience will hurt you and Elizabeth, and I want you both to be happy like me and Noah were. That is why, Noah and I have decided on something that will the wait less painful."

Jack concerned, "What have you and Noah decided Abigail."

Abigail asked "Hold out your hand please, Jack"

He holds out his hand Abigail places her engagement ring in Jack's hand,

Jack told her,"I can't take this"

Abigail insisted, "You can and you will"

"Abigail, I don't know what to say"

"Thank you, would be a good start."

Jack said, "Thank you."

"Keep this safe, go ask her father for her hand in marriage and then ask her to be wife Jack, waste no time."

He gasped on to ring gave back to Abigail, "Keep it safe for the both of us, I will inform when I will need it."

She shooked her head in agreement as Jack got up to leave for his morning rounds before he did he gave Abigail to give to Elizabeth. He tip his hat and left to go and do his rounds

Chapter 9 When Summer plans Come to call

Hours later...

Mountie Jack stops at school w a note & flower that states

"E, I have missed you. When can I see you again? Soon I hope. Yours, J" Elizabeth is preparing to leave the cafe when she sees Jack leaving the saloon as she looks out from her room's window

Elizabeth proceeds to the schoolhouse after breakfast-sees the note from Mountie Jack with a smile, she lifts the note to read it through. Elizabeth walks over to the jail

"Jack? "

It is all very quiet

"Jack?"

Rip whimpers from his spot nearby she bend to him with a smile

"So where has...sweet note. I would be glad to spend an evening together. Would tonight be too soon? Love, E"

She old the piece of paper then sign. After laying it where Jack will see it, She turn around to see smoke bellowing from a shack just outside of town. rushing outside.

Elizabeth cry "Oh my..."

Elizabeth whisper to herself as I run past the cafe Abigail Stanton & see Jack come from the shack just before it then explodes

"Jack!"

Elizabeth and Abigail Stanton saw smoke and Jack coming out the smoke falling to knees coughing. Elizabeth and Abigail rush to Jack, Elizabeth got to Jack first screaming

" Jack, Are you okay?!

Abigail Stanton got to Elizabeth and Jack as she said

"I saw the smoke too but I was to busy in the cafe to think about it., Jack are you okay."

"Yes I am fine. A little shaken but that is not an issue." Jack replying both to Abigail and Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Abigail still concerned, Elizabeth demanded to know, "Whatever happened?!"

Jack places a hand on her shoulder to calm her and tells her,

"The stove started on fire & the kerosene was too close"

Abigail asked, "Is anyone else hurt or inside

Jack reply "No, thankfully. I saw the smoke and went to investigate."

Elizabeth relieve that he was and safe and no else was harm she smiles softly at Jack

Abigail though to find these two helping each other thought it would be nice to ask,

"Would you like to come over to the cafe for a cup of coffee and you and Elizabeth can talk"

Elizabeth reply, "Thank you, Abigail, we should like to but only if Jack is capable to do so."

Jack accepts Abigail's invite by telling her,

" That would be great."

Jack then turns to Elizabeth and tells her

"Elizabeth, I am more of capable to have a moment of conversation with you Elizabeth besides there is something I would like to ask you?"

"Oh" Elizabeth getting giddy and hopeful in thinking he had reconsider about what they talked about last night and has decided he could not to ask for her hand in marriage.

Trying her to keep her calm as she had something to ask him too,

"Well, that's funny, because I have one or two things to ask you."

Jack then asks, "Would mine helping me up the smoke has take a lot of me"

Abigail and Elizabeth waste no more time as they help Jack on his feet and help him walk to the cafe porch.

Jack and Elizabeth sat together as

Abigail asked,

"Tea, coffee, or water"

Elizabeth said, "tea, please"

Jack said, "coffee"

Elizabeth interjected, "I don't think so, Jack Thornton you have smoke in you lungs, you need water not coffee."

Jack didn't take the chance to argue with Elizabeth as he told Abigail.

"You heard what the lady, water for me please."

Abigail nodded her head and said

"I'll go and get some ready. So you can talk,"

Elizabeth and Jack said their thank yous as she left them alone to talk Elizabeth wanted to know what Jack had to ask,

"So Jack, what were you planning on asking me?"

Jack coughing, and with hoary voice said,"Elizabeth, sorry can you oblige by telling me what wanted to ask me:"

"Oh okay, well, um I am asking not for me but my students you see."

"Really, and how can help your students" Jack snickered

Elizabeth told him, "They and I know how experience you are in hiking trails of this fine town and they were wondering, if you can accompany us on a hiking field trip. Showing us around what goes beyond nature of this lovely town."

Jack said, "I see, so when would your students like to take this hiking trip."

"Whenever you are willing and able"

Abigail came back with their tea and water place their drink on beside and left quietly.

Jack take a drink of his water, he coughs Elizabeth pats on him the back, telling him,

"Keep drinking water and coughing out and soon you'll get that smoke out of you."

Jack said, "Okay, now about the hiking trip when is the last day of class."

"Soon, about two weeks why?" Elizabeth asks

Jack taking another sip of water, "Alright then, here is the plan, in toe weeks I will take you and your students on a hike trip if you promise me something in return."

"Promise what" Elizabeth asks

Jack smiles at Elizabeth replies,

"A Picnic, for two, a day after the hike so we can make our summer plans."

Elizabeth grinned ear to ear as she held out her hand and said "deal"

He takes her hand kisses it "deal"

Jack stands tall and strong says, "If you don't mind, I have a jail to smoke out"

Thank Abigail for me for the water.

"I will" as Elizabeth stands

Jack leans in kisses on cheek whispers,

"Thank you, my love for saving me."

She kisses him on the lips in return,

"Anytime for the man I love."

"I love you, Elizabeth, see you soon my darling" jack walks back to the jail to see the smoke has clear and to asses the damage done. Elizabeth takes her tea cup and Jack's glass of water back into the cafe. Abigail exits out the kitchen and asks

"So what did you talk about, what did ask you.?"

Elizabeth told her,

"He is taking me and the students hiking two weeks and..."

"And what, Elizabeth"

"And Abigail, I hope to be engage the day after the hike."

"Oh, but Elizabeth, don't get your hopes yet, I mean jack has yet to meet your patens to ask for hand." Abigail inform her.

Elizabeth said, " Jack does not need to meet my parents to ask for my hand, I am an adult willing to make my choices . And Jack knows that, I believe after today he has release how much of a capable wife I can be for me. If just asks"

Abigail said "Well, if that is the case, I wish all the best for the both of you deserve the upmost happiness"

Elizabeth walks over to Abigail gives her hug and saids.

"Thank you, Abigail"

As they hugging Abigail looks at the cookie jar which sits the symbol of her and Noah's love that they once had the same ring the symbolizes the future commitment of Jack and Elizabeth


End file.
